


【有尔】产后按摩

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】产后按摩

王嘉尔已经接近有三个月没有睡过一个好觉了。

作为一个刚生下孩子不久的Omega，王嘉尔在月子时期经历了一段初为人父最为艰苦的时光——涨奶。

发现自己怀孕以后，王嘉尔就停掉了所有手边的工作专心养胎，毕竟这是他跟金有谦的第一个宝宝。怀胎前期他的妊娠反应就特别严重，后期更是因为身上肌肉酸痛整宿整宿的不能入睡。

身为Alpha的金有谦也心疼的不行，大多数时间他都陪伴在王嘉尔身旁，几乎每晚都是等到他的Omega入睡后才开始着手处理工作。

王嘉尔生产后总觉得胸部胀痛得厉害，可是为了宝宝他还是坚持要自己喂养。到了晚上宝宝睡着以后，王嘉尔时常眼泪汪汪的窝进金有谦怀里，连金有谦释放出信息素都不能成功安抚怀里的小可爱。

金有谦也苦恼得很。王嘉尔怀胎十月本就受足了罪，原本被他喂养得白白嫩嫩的人身材消瘦了不少，除了肚子和胸以外其他部位好像就没长过肉。再加上最近照顾喂养孩子的事情，整个人更是清瘦了一圈。

其实刚发现怀孕那时候，金有谦就因为舍不得对方受苦而劝说过对方放弃孩子这件事，可是又耐不住他的Omega扑进怀里带着撒娇的请求。

最近他试过很多方法，也请教过身边很多有孩子的朋友，可是都没有办法缓解王嘉尔身上的不适症状。

为了防止自己影响到金有谦白天的工作，也为了更好的照顾宝宝，王嘉尔忍痛做出了跟他心爱的Alpha分房睡的决定。

只是没有那股熟悉的薄荷信息素陪伴的夜便更是难以入眠。王嘉尔哄着宝宝睡着后，就只能一个人默默抱着沾有金有谦信息素气味的衣服，忍着疼痛蜷缩在床上，强迫着自己在孩子下一次醒过来之前睡一小会儿。

这段时间王嘉尔睡得浅，除了因为照顾宝宝，更是因为身上的疼痛。只是今晚他在睡梦中却意外的感觉到胸部的酸胀感消失了，乳房不知被什么温热的东西包裹揉捏着，原本淤积在里面的结块似乎也正逐渐散开。

直到感觉胸部上传来湿漉漉的感觉，王嘉尔才从梦中惊醒。伸手按亮床头灯就看到埋在宽大T恤里那颗毛茸茸的头，随着吮吸的动作正上下晃动着。乳首也因此不断分泌出香甜的乳汁，在白T上晕开一片水渍。

「唔…谦呐…别…」

胸部被揉捏吮吸带来的酥麻感顺着脊柱流向四肢百骸，禁欲了许久的Omega几乎是在瞬间软了身子。

断断续续的娇喘呻吟从微张的嘴角溢出，王嘉尔连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能将手轻轻搭在胸前那个高高耸起的部位，随着对方动作的起伏挺起身子送上饱满的胸部。

金有谦从衣服里探出头的时候，嘴角还沾着一抹乳汁的白色痕迹。他伸出舌头舔了舔，将那些甜腻的汁水吞下，再咂咂嘴——

「很甜。」

这样带有情色意味的话语，让王嘉尔本就因情欲绯红的脸更是烧得滚烫。不知道什么时候被扒光的下身已经完全勃起，顶端的铃口处分泌出透明的清液，后穴也逐渐湿濡。

他被金有谦抱进怀里，双腿张开跨坐在对方的大长腿上。对方刚洗完澡的光裸肌肤上还挂着水珠，上身一丝不挂，下身的裹着的浴巾因为动作散落开来，同样火热肿胀的巨物就抵在他股沟处。

「谦米…别…」

「可是我忍了好久了…」

委屈巴巴的小奶音，再加上不断在房间中溢散开来的清凉的薄荷气息，已经快有一年没有经历情爱的身体瞬间被唤醒。

连王嘉尔都不知道自己后颈处的薰衣草香已经在不知不觉间涌出，与清冽的薄荷香逐渐融合在一起。

他被金有谦扣住下巴交换了一个缠绵的吻，轻薄的T恤也被对方撕开，暴露出白皙的肌肤，以及胸前粉嫩的两点。Alpha的吻细细密密的落下，沿着下巴到颈部，最后将胸前那待人采撷浆果含入口中。

乳首被人含着拉扯吮吸，另一边的乳房也被温暖的大掌以按摩的适当力度揉捏着。王嘉尔舒服得直哼哼，不断挺动胸脯将鲜美的乳汁送入对方口中。

在Alpha信息素刺激下被动陷入发情期的Omega后穴早已湿得一塌糊涂，泛滥成灾的穴口淌出许多淫靡的爱液，滴落在股沟处火热的性器上。

王嘉尔伸手揽住了对方纤长的颈脖，任人掰开白嫩的臀瓣将手指探入身后高热的蜜穴。

修长的手指一节节的深入，沿着炽热的内壁打转研磨，身前挺立的粉嫩的性器也被人握在手中上下撸动。

拇指处的老茧摩擦过细嫩的皮肤，顶端的指甲不时剐蹭过上方的小口，天生适应着Alpha进入的后穴同时被放入第四根手指，前后两重刺激让久未经历情爱的王嘉尔快速到达了高潮。

白浊一股股沿着柱身滑落，打湿了两人大腿相贴的部位。王嘉尔意识还有些涣散时便被人托着抱起来，粗长的物什一寸寸的没入紧致的甬道。

因为孕期而长期抑制着情欲的人儿哪能这么快适应这样的尺寸，攀着Alpha的肩膀低声呜咽着喊疼。

其实金有谦也不好受，下身的巨物被肠壁紧紧绞着，可身上的人却委屈巴巴的哭红了眼。他只能一边柔声安慰着，一边小幅度的挺动腰身，深怕一个不小心就伤到怀里的爱人。

痛苦的感觉总是消散得很快，取而代之的快感不一会儿便席卷了全身。Omega天生的性欲被彻底调动了起来，金有谦这样小心翼翼的动作自然也是无法满足对方。

「金有谦…你…你到底行不行啊…」

被自家Omega质疑自己的能力，不管是哪个Alpha都不可能保持心平气和的微笑面对，更何况是天生性欲旺盛的天蝎座。

金有谦抓着对方的腰身开始剧烈的抽插起来，性器快速的进入又抽出，带出了润滑和肠液等混合在一起的粘液，同时又因为囊袋的拍击在肛周打出一圈白沫，把两个人交合的部位弄得湿漉漉的。

金有谦每顶一下，眼前那丰满的双乳就跟着晃动一下。他忍不住低头含住其中一边，又卖力吮吸起来。那些来不及咽下的乳汁沿着下巴滑下，滴落在已经被精液弄得一塌糊涂的黑色衬衣上，显现出黑白分明的淫靡。

王嘉尔早已忍不住放浪的呻吟起来，他的Alpha的战斗力和持久性实在是太过强大。看着怀里的人陷入情欲全身泛粉的模样，骨子里本质腹黑的天蝎座小恶魔忽然将双唇贴在对方耳畔，用只有对方能听见的声音说——

「哥，宝宝就在里间的婴儿房噢。」

怀里的人一下子噤了声，全身肌肉瞬间的紧绷，连带着后穴也剧烈的收缩，夹得金有谦险些守不住精关。

昏黄灯光下王嘉尔眼角含泪却极力忍着呻吟的样子看上去有些可怜兮兮，是惹人怜爱的模样，可金有谦却是铁了心的要为刚刚的话惩罚一下怀里的人。

他坏心的更加用力的冲撞，每一下都往那处敏感点上顶，胯骨随着动作撞在饱满的臀肉上，眼圈红红的人最终还是哭着叫出了声。

把滚烫的精液一股股射进生殖腔里，金有谦俯身咬住对方颈脖后方的腺体，薄荷薰衣草的清香完全交融在一起，和一室情欲的味道混杂在一起。

王嘉尔已经在多次的高潮过后昏睡在他怀里，吃饱喝足的金小谦同学表示很满足，干脆也就保持着交合的姿势搂着人进入梦乡。

疯狂一夜的结果就是第二天王嘉尔醒过来的时候浑身酸痛，虽然胸部的胀痛有所缓解，可是其他地方只是轻轻一动都痛的不行。而且他只是扭动了一下身子，就感觉到埋在后穴中的巨物又迅速胀大起来，昨晚灌满整个生殖腔的精液也正汩汩流动着。

「呀金有谦！！！」

「我要是又怀孕了怎么办！」

王嘉尔又羞又气的用小拳拳锤醒了那个全身泛着奶气的大宝贝，抱怨的话还没说出口，整个人就被对方长臂一捞揽了过去。吻落在眼角眉梢，最后堵住了那张絮絮叨叨的嘴。

「那就生下来。」

王嘉尔想起昨晚自己被操弄到哭着晕过去的情景，不禁担心自己是不是吵到了宝宝休息。他正想挣扎着坐起身去看看孩子，却反倒被人圈得更紧。

「宝宝昨晚我已经抱到月嫂房间请她照顾了。」

「金有谦你这个大骗…唔！」

果然吻是缓解一场即将爆发的战争的最佳方式。

「昨晚按摩得舒服吗？」

「舒服…」怀里的人已经被问得羞红了脸。

即使再害羞再不情愿，王嘉尔还是不得不认证金有谦的按摩技术。他又往对方温热的怀抱里拱了拱，把头埋进对方的胸膛里嗅着那股淡淡的薄荷香。

「那今晚还需不需要亲亲老公的特殊服务呀？」

「嗯…」

「不过…按摩不是免费的噢。」

「那…以身相许够吗？」

「够了。」

毕竟我只要你，也只爱你。

 

-Fin-


End file.
